Frayed Lines
by It's Just Apple Pie
Summary: Booth and Brennan end up in bed the night before- and yes they remember what happened, and thought they still have communication problems, they know one thing; they want to stay in VEGAS. Anyway, Angela calls them with some shocking news REVIEW! PLZ?


"What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." I growled at my self in the mirror. "What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." I repeated desperately tying to forget that Bones. My Bones. She was naked in the next room. God. Oh, God. Maybe she won't remember? "What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." I chanted under my breath, digging my fingers into the toiletry bag. I realized it was the wrong bag because it was pink. But then something caught my eye in her bag. It was birth control.

I gulped, my mind flying back to last night. Shaking my head viscously, hearing my wet hair flap around. Bones was naked. I shook my head harder, and slapped both my checks. The pop must have woken her up. One night stand. God. No. I would surely go to hell for taking advantage of her. Did I take advantage? Or did My Bones seduce me?

I tighten the knot of my towel. I had a boner, again.

One night stand. Naked. Temperance was still in the other room, in the sheets. Fuck me. Fuck me. I was drunk. As soon as I thought it my head started to throb painfully. I regret the shaking of head. But I deserve it. I deserve a lot more then a pounding headache. I pulled the toothbrush out of the cup and look in the mirror. I had a bruise lining my jaw line. Fuck, it was a very deep shade of purple. That's when I saw the scratches on my back. They were bleeding, and I had bruises along my hairline. Damn Brennan was good in bed. I love her. I fucking love her.

"What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. Fuck, Seeley! Get that threw your head." I stopped to look at my self in the mirror. Really look. I stared at my self and glared, disgusted. I gave my self a death glare, "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas. No. Matter. What." I was talking to my self, again. Great.

"Good morning, Seeley." Brennan slurred, rubbing her head slowly, and glancing at me. I jumped in surprise, my towel dropping. Bones didn't look down at me; instead she walked right up to me, tangling her hands at the nape of my neck. Temperance lowered my ear to her mouth and I shivered, instantly hard. Again. This is the end of my five years of self-control. "I want you." She nibbled on my ear, sliding her tongue up and down my neck. I moaned in response, flipping her onto the sink. Cornering her. I felt a thrill when she bit my bottom lip, and it started to bleed. Rough. Sex.

"We only have a few minutes, Temperance." I warned her, sucking on _her_ neck. I went crazy when she moaned, and started to kiss her jaw line with a frantic passion.

"Oh, Seeley," she started, but had to stop. I was whispering in her ear, now.

"Want to stay another night?" I asked, and when I got no response I stopped tasting her, dropped my hands and got in her face again, frowning. One night stand. It was morning. She was smiling faintly.

"Booth." The way she said my last name instantly turned me off, but I just got closer to her, daring her to say something else. "One night stand." She reminded me. My smile got wide, and she looked at me confused. I knew what she was thinking. Oh, I knew it. My hands trickled up her hips, her spine, her shoulders, her jaw, her chin, her nose, her checks, and lips.

"What are we doing?" I asked, my finger gently opening Brennan's mouth, and sliding my hands lower to her throat, then her breast, and finally my pinky finger was circling her nipple. I was smiling playfully at her, but Bones was trying to hide her smile.

"I don't care." She admitted, her blue eyes thicker and darker. I lost my self in the layers of blue, trying to uncover what she was feeling behind the lust deep in her eyes. There was no end to the want and need and sexual tension in her soul. I shook.

"What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, Temperance." I licked my lips when I said her name. I didn't want this to say in Vegas. I wanted to love her everywhere.

"We are still in Vegas, Seeley. " Temperance reminded me.

"Do you mind missing our flight?" I saw My Bones shake in pleasure when I said 'our'. "Our very expensive flight." I continued.

"There's always the plane bathroom." Temperance said, looking at me with fierce tigress eyes. Then the hotel phone rang. I ran out to grab it, Temperance following me, and she wrapped her self in sheets, watching.

"Booth." I answered like always, but my voice was husky.

"Hey, I thought this was Brennan's room! What are you doing there?" I could hear Angela's eyebrows waggle. "So you had a good case, then?" A very horny voice said suggestively.

"What do you want, Angela?" I sighed, pretending to shake my head in disgust- not that she could see. Temperance was eating this up. She grabbed for the phone, but my reflexes reacted and she missed. I smirked at her.

"…I'm just checking up on my best friend, and her _favorite _Special Agent." That was all I caught on the other line.

"Favorite?" I asked, throwing Angela a bone, but looking at Temperance the whole time. Bones rolled her eyes, but she couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

"So is she there?" Angela asked ignoring me, and my snickering.

"Bones is taking a shower right now, but I'll tell her you called." I answered smoothly, and this time Bones let her fingers linger on my chest before she grabbed the phone. I let her have it- well that and Bones slowed me down with her touch- well not me, but my brain.

"Hi, Angela." Brennan answered quickly. I couldn't hear what Angela had said, but My Bones started to giggle…it was so cute, I think I'm melting, "That's absurd, Ange!" she had stopped those extremely innocent noises, but I wanted more of it, so I started to tickle her. Sure enough the giggles started up and she was gasping for breath…"Booth-Stop it…Booth." She squealed. When I softened my tickles and started to message her shoulders, she gasped. "Booth…uh, that- feels so good." She whispered, her voice oh so very husky, but the moment passed, when Bones almost dropped the phone a few seconds latter. "What?" She whispered her eyes widening by the second, pushing me off of her. Oh, no. I stole the phone away from Bones easily becuase she was shocked.

"…So he came back, and he's looking for you, but Sweetie? I don't think Booth is going to like this sudden reappearance, I mean remember how jealous your partner got when he was here?" Angela said, the words flopping off her tongue so quickly I barely caught it.

"Who am I jealous of?" I asked, not daring to remove my eyes from the woman I love. Fuck. One night stand, Seeley! What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. It stays in Vegas. This is going to stay in Vegas, got it?

Temperance was frozen… in horror?

"Booth?" Angela asked surprised.

"Bones' one and only jealous partner." I admitted, and finally she looked at me. Her eyes were pleading me to give her the phone. Was it that bad?

"Sully's back." Angela said. I wanted to throw the phone against the wall, and cracked it into millions of pieces. Instead I just let it slip from my grasp. The phone smashed to the floor, pretty hard.


End file.
